


Sex Arcade: RWBY Lusts

by HHMaxShock



Series: Sex Arcade [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sex Arcade, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHMaxShock/pseuds/HHMaxShock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of Team RWBY have been brought into the Sex Arcade. There they discover things about themselves as they go through their new lives as working girls. All characters are 18+. </p><p>Chapter 1: A Taste of Sunshine (Yang)<br/>Chapter 2: To Seduce Midnight (Blake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer:
> 
> This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and others have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 
> 
> This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 
> 
> A/N: Well well well well…look who is back! *narrowly dodges the audience hurling various objects at him, including but not limit to to glass bottles, fruit and bricks with death threats attached to them* Eh I deserved that. I offer my apologies for not publishing any fanfics under this name lately but between breaking my hand last year, the months it took to get the strength back (secondary surgies suck), then a new job, moving, court, evictions and other shit has just made my life crazy. Not to say I haven’t been writing but you just have to be in the mood to write porn you know? So I’ve been focusing on my non-smut fanfiction that I write under a name I don’t want connected to this one. Sorry folks.
> 
> But you can thank the great and wonderful Sabu for my latest inspiration! He recently released an image of the great and sexy Yang from RWBY and mmm-hmmm! *gets glassy-eyed* I love RWBY so much and Yang is just someone you want to creampie and cover in cum just to say you had. 
> 
> So folks welcome back the depravity! If Sabu releases pics of the other ladies for RWBY I’ll be writing those chapters too. Why? Cause I can!
> 
> Cue the chapter!
> 
> *gestures to a nearby minion who mutters about it being too early for this shit and raises the curtain on the chapter*
> 
>  
> 
> The following story is rated H for Hentai.

SEX-ARCADE BOOTH 416 DATA:  
Subject: Yang Xiao Long  
Occupation: Student  
Hourly Charge: $ 350.00  
Acquisition Date: 08/05/2016  
Acquisition Level: Hard

 

The Subject was acquired prior to the Grimm and White Fang invasion of the Hunter and Huntress academy known as Beacon. However this situation, despite the extensive planning by our capture team, went to shit in mere seconds. Thus proving the saying that “No battle plan ever survives contact with the enemy.” We also need to rethink how we research for mission critical information for the team. The team was thoroughly briefed on the subject’s abilities but not enough information was given on the subject’s teammates, specifically that subject Blake who is a cat Faunus and has enhanced hearing as a result. Most of the squad was severely injured however thanks to Gamma’s quick thinking we were not only able to acquire the subject but the other three members of her team. Team RWBY is now being prepped for immediate display on the floor. All of the members of the capture squad are on medical leave for two months while their injuries heal. Also no one is to joke about or in any way mention Beta’s injuries unless to express sympathy. The hostess who termed the phrase “Be like Yang, crush her vajang!” has been fired. This is how serious we take harassment at the Arcade.

Projected customer visitation is well above five hundred percent the normal for a deut as ads about the debut of Team RWBY have been extremely well received as membership suggestions have risen by three hundred percent since they began.

***** 

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Robbie  
To: Hostess Maggie  
Subject: Team RWBY

Oh my God Mag! Have you listened to the audio from the latest capture? It is friggin hilarious! I shared it with the girls during my shift and Candy laughed so hard she said she peed herself!

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Maggie  
To: Hostess Robbie  
Subject: RE: Team RWBY

Ew, I didn’t need to know that! No I haven’t heard as I had a 24/7 guided tour a few days ago. One of my favorite clients booked BaS Liz for a double team VIP all weekend. My client was like me and she wanted a little help. It was a lot of fun and I got a month’s pay in a weekend but I’ve been outta the loop. What was so funny?

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Robbie  
To: Hostess Maggie  
Subject: RE: Team RWBY

Here I’ll just give you a snippet of the best part. Stop by my quarters if you want the rest. 

-Audio segment plays-  
BETA: All I’m saying is this version of their reality is weird. All the girls are 18 or older here?

ALPHA: Per our recon data, in this reality of this multiverse you have to be at least 18 and have graduated a lower program to attend this training school. It’s like college, I guess.

BETA: Even subject Crimson?

GAMMA: Yes and the others are two years older than her already. You know the rules Beta.

BETA: Isn’t it weird that we find worlds that have subjects just exactly as we need them? I mean seriously the only difference between this one and the original is that everyone is at least three years older? Come on.

ALPHA: Beta focus on the job. And after this mission I’m going to recommend you take orientation again on the-

DELTA: This is Delta subject Sunshine is entering the square with her team. Ready to activate the gas mines as soon as possible.

BETA: Wait look at the cat-girl. She stopped.

ALPHA: What about the cat-girl? 

GAMMA: She’s turned towards Delta’s position and the bow on her head is twitching. Doesn’t she hide her ears with that?

ALPHA: Damn it the briefing didn’t mention that she might have functional hearing like a feline as well. She’s saying something to Crimson subject.

DELTA: Should I-holy fuck the Crimson subject just appeared here! I’m falli-iiiiiiiiyyyyyyeeeeeeee!

BETA: Holy shit the target Sunshine just went Super Saiyin! She’s coming right at-urk!

ALPHA: *no response from ALPHA except for the sounds of explosions and of flesh impacting metal over her comms*

SUBJECT SUNSHINE: Who the hell are you? Talk or I’ll make sure you walk bowlegged for the rest of your days!

BETA: Gamma do-*loud crunch* OH MY SWEET JESUS! LET GO OF MY CROTCH BITCH!

SUBJECT SUNSHINE: Now you’re a woman. Talk or you’ll be a dead woman.

BETA: But I already was a woman!

SUBJECT SUNSHINE: You’re the manliest woman I’ve ever seen.  
-Audio segment ends-

 

***** 

Peter whistled to himself as he headed into the arcade. He’d been looking forward to this all week. It’d taken him almost a month’s pay but he’d been able to reserve the first hour of Yang’s time this morning. He’d blown off going to his classes for the morning but it had been worth it. Every day he’d tried to have some time with one of the RWBY girls the line was ungodly long and been hours before he’d gotten up to them. The first time he’d gotten Ruby’s innocent face and lips wrapped around his cock and he’d barely lasted a minute before blasting a wad down her throat. Blake had been next and he’d loved having her cat ears for hand holds as he’d fucked her face. Weiss had been the day after that and he’d fucked the stuck up bitch’s ass until he was too exhausted to continue. But now he’d been able to pay the day before and gotten Yang for two hours just to him.

He’d stepped off the escalator leading into the arcade and glanced around. They were still near the entrance, all four ladies were strapped to their chairs that controlled what poses they were in. The hostesses seeing to them were getting them ready for the day and there was already a long line of at least sixty men waiting for one of the RWBY ladies to be freed up. He stepped up to the Hostess by Yang (Hostess Robbie if he remember right) and handed her his SA manager. As she took it he looked her over. She had beautiful blonde hair that was long on top with shaved sides of her head. She had large tits and incredible legs. She finished checking his SA manager and smiled at him as she handed it back to him. 

“I remember you! You paid yesterday to have first crack at Yang today, right?” The hostess chirped, “I’m Robbie and Yang is ready for you this morning!”

“Awesome! When can I get started?” Peter asked, glancing at Yang. Yang’s shirt was peeled back and her tits exposed. Her black shorts were carefully cut and peeled back. Otherwise she was dressed in her normal outfit, she even had her gauntlets on though he doubted they were real. She was gagged with ball gag however but she was able to convey her mood at him with the angry glare she was giving him.

“Just one second, I want to check her straps,” Robbie said moving towards Yang. She gently tugged on the straps holding Yang’s limbs to the table and smiled at her. Robbie finished checking to make sure Yang was tightly secured but couldn’t help teasing her a bit. She leaned down by Yang’s ear.

“I hope you like him,” Robbie whispered into the blonde fighter’s ear, “he was bragging yesterday about how much he was looking forward to fucking you today. Especially after he had your sister.”

Yang let out a muffled scream of rage at the hostess as she stepped away her. For the past week she’d been stuck in this hell, she team right beside her as eager men and women used their bodies. Most of them just used her and left, again and again, over and over. She’d tried to summon up her semblance, use their disgusting energy and impacts of their bodies upon hers to build up her energy to break free. Every time she did she felt her energy fade away, into the table and leaving her helpless to this torment. Now this new asshole was approaching her with a smile, removing his shirt and pants to drop to the floor by her chair.

“I’m going to enjoy this and I know you will too,” he said to her with a smile as the hostess pressed a button on the chair they had her strapped into. Yang felt her arms moved up behind her head and spread her legs open. To her shock the grinning asshole didn’t whip his cock out. Instead he fell to his knees between her legs. She couldn’t help but shiver as he gently ran his hands along her inner thighs and felt his breath on her pussy. She jerked when he leaned in and began to plant kisses around her snatch, working his way in a circle closer and closer to her pussy. When he reach it he gently blew on her clit and she shivered before swearing. He was treating this like some kind of date that piece of-

Yang let out a startled cry as she felt his fingers slide up her thighs to touch lightly at her pussy lips. She glared down but couldn’t see him as her tits were in the way. She growled but lay her head back and started at the ceiling. She tried to her best to ignore the feeling and sensations coming from her nether region but it didn’t help. She heard Blake and Weiss’s exclamations of disgust the sounds of their partners taking their bodies from either side of her. She was just glad Ruby wasn’t ne- 

Yang couldn’t help but moan into her gag as he added his tongue and lips to her pussy with his fingers. He was teasing her, trying to find the spots that excited her the best and damnit her body was helping him. For the first time since this started she was getting wet without any lube and she was actually enjoying this! If she was free she’d crush this…this…oh God that felt good. Yang shivered and moaned. He was damn good at finding her spots, in fact he hand two fingers inside her now, gently curling inside her and rubbing the top just a little to the left and-Yang cried out. Oh that was the spot. She hoped he’d do it again-Yang shivered and withered in her bonds. He did it again and now he was doing it again and again and his tongue was circling her clit. Yang panted against her gag, sweat running down her body soaking her table and clothes. Oh this felt so good and why not feel good after the week she’d had, right? It wouldn’t feel so nice to cum now, God she needed to cum. He stopped tonguing her clit as he kept his fingers moving inside her. Yang whimpered in protest but then his lips enclosed it and he sucked on it. Yang’s eyes rolled back and she arched her back as best she could in these restraints as her climax finally blossomed through her. She convulsed, enjoying the cum he’d coaxed her into and she moaned wantonly ignoring that she was being watched, that her sister and her team might see her. God it felt good. Then it was fading and she relaxed back into the table, panting, sucking in air through her nose and around the gag as best she could. 

Peter rose from between Yang’s legs, his mouth and chin covered in her cum. He took the towel Robbie handed him and cleaned himself off as best he could. He was painfully hard now and he couldn’t wait to slide into her pussy. Yang was panting like a bitch in heat, her clothing and body soak in sweat. Her eyes were glazed as she stared at him in blissful aftermath. 

“Can you take off her gag?” He asked Robbie who hesitated. “I wanna kiss her while I fuck her.”

“I don’t know…” Robbie said, biting her lip. Peter approached Yang running his hands along her body, making her shiver.

“She won’t bite, I know she won’t.” Peter said, keeping his eyes on Yang. Yang nodded vigorously and Robbie sighed.

“Oh what the hell,” she muttered. She came up behind Yang’s head to undo the gag. As she did Peter positioned himself between Yang’s legs, taking his cock in one hand and rest his other on her hip. As Robbie took off the gag he slid his cock into her. Peter grinned in triumph as Yang used her new found freedom to moan like a wonton whore.

“Oh fuck me, fuck you piece of shit!” Yang demanded, ignoring the disgusted snort she heard come from her right. When she felt good she could ignore this place. So to do that she would focus on the cum. This bastard, the next one it didn’t matter as long as they made her cum. She moaned as bottomed out in her and her gripped her by the hips. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. Yang mewled into in his mouth as he started thrusting in and out of her. She darted her tongue into his mouth as they fucked. His hips slapped into her, his dick making her pussy quiver in pleasure. She focused on him and get closer to cumming.

Peter stopped kissing Yang to plant kisses down her throat to her breasts and then her tits. He nibbled and sucked on the erect buds, making Yang moan in pleasure. He didn’t know why she was suddenly so responsive but he didn’t care. Yang was acting like a whore giving herself over to him and the pleasure they both felt. It was heady, powerful feeling to have this powerhouse of a woman begging and craving his dick. He groaned as he pussy rippled along his cock. This felt so damn good. He was fucking her over and over. Maybe he’d order a VIP room with her after he save up some money? He’d love to do this for a whole day.

Yang thrust her chest out, letting him sucking and lick her aching chest. His hands came up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. Correction, only on hand. The other was snaking between them, caressing her clit with each stroke in. She gasped wantonly and tugged on her restraints. She want to wrap her legs and arms around this man, this cock. It felt so good. He started breathing raggedly, thrust harder and harder into her. It was driving her mad, and then he lightly pinched her clit-

Yang screamed, her climax more intense than the last one. She felt him slam into her exploding inside her pussy, filling her with cum as he came deep in her climaxing pussy. She could live with this. She came like this instead of just glaring at them she could do that. She would do that. Yang shivered and moaned as the cock inside her slowly stopped pulsing and filling her with cum before sliding out. She opened her eyes to see the man above her panting as if he’d just run a marathon, covered in sweat.

“Once more before you go?” she begged, pursing her lips. Peter laughed weakly but complied, kissing the buxom blonde tenderly before moving back. Robbie was gently toweling him dry and even helped him get his clothes back, smiling mischievously the whole time.

“Not bad kid.” She said leading him away as Cindy stepped forward to help a man who had been watching and waiting eagerly for his turn with Yang. Robbie’s smile widen as Yang exclaimed in delight as her new partner approached. “You didn’t do too badly.”

“I just wanted to have some fun with her, I love blondes,” Peter said. They stepped a few feet away to bench and he sat down gratefully. He was surprised when Robbie sat next to him. They were both silent a moment, watching the RWBY team getting fucked by the waiting line of patrons, the blonde team member the most eager to meet them now. 

“Well, what are you planning to do now?” She asked Peter curiously who shrugged. 

“I am planning to go home, take a shower and catch forty wink before I figure out how much I have to save to have Yang to myself for a day.” He replied and focused on Robbie. She bit her lip as if considering something and waved a nearby hostess, a green haired woman, towards them. She spoke up when she got close enough.

“Stacey could you cover the rest of my shift? I only had two hours left since I pulled early morning. I’d owe you.” Robbie asked. Stacey shrugged.

“Why not, I’m in a good mood.” The other women said before turning to stride over the help the other woman by Yang. Peter was surprised when Robbie jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand, tugging him along with her.

“Come on, pal, I’m taking you for a trial run.” Robbie declared and Peter let out a choking sound.

“Say what?”

“I want to see if you can get me revved up the same way you did miss Yang.” Robbie declared. “I’m going to ride you raw big boy!”

Peter couldn’t help but grin, as he moved beside her. He slid his hand under her skirt to cup her ass. Robbie playfully wiggled it.

“I’m think I’m up to the challenge.”

***** 

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Charlotte  
To: Hostess Candy  
Subject: Robbie’s New Boytoy

Did you hear? Robbie used up two vacation day keeping that client in her room all weekend! Was he really as good as everyone is saying or are they over exaggerating? Whatever he did seems to have really worked wonders on Yang!

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Candy  
To: Hostess Charlotte  
Subject: RE: Robbie’s New Boytoy

I call bullshit, I doubt it was just him. Its magic cock that turns unwilling into whores. I know Yang’s been receptive to the head shrink’s reasoning and coping sessions. I think she just found something to latch onto. Yeah as for Robbie yeah, she seems to found a new boy toy. I saw her leading him to the exit on Sunday. I heard her actually gave him her PERSONAL CONTACT EMAIL! She wants to set up a regular booty call!

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Charlotte  
To: Hostess Candy  
Subject: RE: Robbie’s New Boytoy

No way! That slut! 

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Candy  
To: Hostess Charlotte  
Subject: RE: Robbie’s New Boytoy

I know! She’s lucky though, I heard he loves blondes. I may ask if I can try him out one day. ^.^

E-mail Memo:  
From: Hostess Charlotte  
To: Hostess Candy  
Subject: RE: Robbie’s New Boytoy

You’re both sluts! Can I come too? :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final A/N: 
> 
> …I feel good. I mean really good about writing a RWBY chapter. I can’t wait until I see Blake in the arcade. *grins perversely* Have I got plans for her…
> 
> Till next time this is Max saying…saying…aw fuck it I’m going to find some RWBY doujin. 
> 
> ~Max


	2. To Seduce Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Man it was fun to write! Lots of smut too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer:
> 
> This story is based on the Sex Arcade series of fanart created by Sabu, located on Hentai Foundry and on tumblr: sabudn.tumblr.com He was kind enough to allow me to play in the sand box he and others have created. My stories will be non-canon to anything they create. I’m going to try to stick as close to their creation as possible but nothing ever matches perfectly. 
> 
> This story and the fanart it is based off of is a work of fiction depicting dark fantasies. It is in no way intended to promote violence towards women. 
> 
> A/N: Ah I’ve had this chapter idea rattling around my brain for awhile. Believe it or not I actually did a bit of research for this chapter. I can’t tell you what it is without spoiling the chapter but man! I never knew!
> 
> Activate the chapter! *presses a but which activates the shock collar on the minons manning the chapter control booth*

**The following story is rated H for Hentai.**

**Chapter 2: To Seduce Midnight**

 

SEX-ARCADE BOOTH 415 DATA:

Subject: Blake Belladonna

Occupation: Student

Hourly Charge: $ 350.00

Acquisition Date: 08/05/2016

Acquisition Level: Hard

 

 

            Subject Midnight was acquired prior to the Grimm and White Fang invasion of the Hunter and Huntress academy known as Beacon. Subject acquisition was due to the fact that the capture team member Gamma kept a cool head and turned a bad situation into profit for the Arcade. Due to the extra capture of this subject in addition to the original target Gamma will receive 1% of the profits from this subject as a bonus.

            Hostess Grace’s note 12/23/2016: We are having an extremely difficult time getting the subject to accept the situation. The other hostesses and I believe that she has had extensive training during her time as a member of the Faunus group the “White Fang” to resist torture and interrogation techniques. She has obviously adapted these to her current situation. After the initial hype for her and her teammates arrival visitation to her has dropped 75%. Currently the subject is completely unresponsive to all interactions. While not an unusual response from a subject it is uncommon as to how long this has persisted. Standard methods to encourage her to accept and even embrace her new position have failed. Even watching her partner Yang enthusiastically embrace the Arcade has not changed her. A VIP session with her and Yang was an unmitigated disaster. She lay there doing nothing but staring blankly at wherever her head was pointed. Despite subject’s Yang entertaining both members to their satisfaction with hostess assistance the one who requested Blake did demand a refund for her. We complied and have tried numerous methods to get Blake to give in. She does not even get wet anymore and lube supplies and medical treatment for her have increased.

            Supervisor’s note 01/23/2017: Unless I come up with a way to have the subject adapt I may have to place her stasis till we return the entire team. This would be an unmitigated disaster. No subject has ever been placed in stasis for this reason. Still I have one last trick up my sleeve. It’s bit unorthodox but if the rumors are true about this customer he may just do our work for us. I’m going to change his meeting time and arrange to have Aisha Clan-Clan sent home a month early. Now to convince the core members the time I need to implement the plan…

*****

             -she was running, jumping from tree to tree in Menagerie as the beautiful spring day filled her nose with its perfume. Her ears twitched as the wind blew warm in them as she ran-

             -pressure, weight, stinky sweat, grunting, “Come on you bitch do something!” pain-

             -then she burst from the tree line in a huge leap, turning and twisting through the air to dive into the crystal clear waters of her home. She smiled as fish bolted from her presence. She eventually came up for air and lay on her back, her head slightly raised as her mother taught her to keep the water out of her ears. She lazily swam-

             -pain, a sharp rocking back of her head against the table her cheek throbbing, it brought her out of her memories. She’s just taken a punch to her face.

             “Fuck this bullshit!” A man roared moving away from her. Blake blinked and watched him dressed heading for the booth’s exit as the hostess assigned to her backed away in fear.

             “Sir please calm down! We-”

             “No! Fuck this and this place! If all of them are like this I don’t need to waste my money here!” He stormed out, before she saw him get surrounded by the guards this place employed. The hostess sighed, shaking her green haired head before picking up some medical ointment from the counter and approaching Blake. She dabbed a bit on her fingers before gently working it into Blake’s cheek.

             “I’m sorry I didn’t think he was going to hit you. I should have been watching him more carefully.” The hostess explained. It was quiet for a few more minutes, the low hum of some people talking from the hall. Judging by the sound Blake thought it might be nearing the end of the day, about ten if she had this place’s timetable figured out right.

             “Are you okay in here?” The hostess stopped rubbing in the ointment to her cheek and pulled away. Blake could see the voice’s owner now and she blinked in surprise. He was a tall man, about 6’-2” if she was right, with broad shoulders and hair as black as her own in a sharp ponytail. He wore a loose floral shirt with jeans and had a dark blue backpack slung over one shoulder.

             “Oh yes hun, I’m fine. Did you want some time with Miss Belladonna? I’m Stacey and she’s under my care!” the hostess, Stacey exclaimed as she began her sales pitch. “She’s a cute little cat-girl from-”

             “RWBY.” The man finished for her with a little smile. “I’m familiar with the show. I love cat-girls and Blake’s my favorite.” He set the bag down by the booth entrance and walked in. Blake blinked as she got a close look at his face as he knelt down to look at her. He had a thick scar under his chin and intense blue eyes. She couldn’t help but shiver as he stared at her intently. He gently raised a hand and ran the tips of his fingers on the cheek the brute from earlier had struck.

             “Is she okay?” he asked, glancing up at the hostess called Stacey. Blake saw the woman fidget by the way her hips were moving.

             “She’s not very happy to be here and her last client struck her before I could stop him.” She replied. The man sighed and shook his head to stand, leaving Blake staring at their hips. She felt him place his hand between her ears to caress them.

             “Well if she’s not willing I think I’m going to head for my-”

             “Please at least give her a try! Fifty credits for half an hour!” Stacey said and Blake blinked. That was the lowest yet. Soon they’d give up on her entirely.

             “Look I’m just here to meet-”

             “Twenty-five!”

             It was silent for a moment and Blake saw him shift. Her ears twitched as she heard him cross his arms and begin tapping the fingers of one hand on his elbow.

             “Look I have a standing weekly appointment. The lady who joins us was sent home recently. Could she take her place?”

             “Of course! Hand me your manager and I’ll make all the arrangements!” Stacey exclaimed, relief plain in her voice. The man sighed and headed for the booth entrance to pick up his bag.

             “I’ll be there waiting.” He called back before leaving. Blake felt her heart sink as the hostess turned her onto her back to unlatch her from her table. Blake wanted to glare at the hostess who was smiling with relief down at her.

             “I’ve heard about him. He’s really nice so I know you’ll like him.” Stacey informed her as she gently tugged her up. Blake didn’t respond and just kept herself blank as she padded naked to the access way they brought her in each day. She would never like anyone about this place. She’d make them lose more and more money on her. So much so that they’d have no choice but to send her back as a loss. Then she’d round up everyone she could to storm this place and rescue her team.

             She just had to keep herself blank. Don’t do anything, react to nothing and when they hurt her, use that pain to escape into her memories just as she was taught.

             She would never give in.

 *****

             After they cleaned her up they led her down the familiar halls to the VIP area. They kept her naked, one of the latest things they’d tried to do to break her. He collar had been replaced with a choke chain and leash a while ago and besides having to increase her pace slightly to keep it from going taunt she’d not react in the slightest. She did her best to ignore everything and when it became too much she’s escape into her memories. Stacey led her to a wooden VIP door and knocked and only entered when that man called for her to enter. As soon as she did Blake couldn’t help but sighing mentally in relief. In contrast to the cold, metal floors this room had thick carpeting. Blake took in everything. A large, comfy looking king sized bed dominated most of the space against the wall directly across from the door entering the room. There were a couple of thick, luscious chairs by a fireplace with a screen bolt in front of it. A fire blazed merrily giving an off a pleasant heat and smell of cherry wood that snapped and crackled as it burned. She saw an open door to the side which led into a bathroom. The man’s bag was carelessly flung onto the dresser on the wall opposite of the fireplace. There was also a small dinging table with three chairs for intimate dining.

             Blake would have loved to have stayed in this room if it hadn’t been in this place. To have flung herself onto the bed and snuggled into the soft blankets and just curled up in a cat nap.

             “Does she have to be naked?” the man asked as they came to a stop inside. Stacey blinked and titled her head in surprise.

             “Uh no, we’ve just been trying to get her to fit in a bit. There are some clothes in the closet,” Stacey gestured slightly behind them and to the right of where they had entered. Blake assumed there as next to the door they’d entered, which explained the short hall into the room as they entered. “You can dress her however you like.”

             “Alright then, please take those off her and you can come get her in the morning.” The man ordered, gesturing to Blake’s neck. Stacey nodded and removed the leash before taking the choke chain off her neck and over her head. Blake remained impassive and didn’t react at all.

             “Okay Blakie-poo, now remember to behave! You know what will happen if you don’t!” the hostess chided. Blake didn’t react but she did shudder as the hostess passed her and left the room. The man sighed as the door closed with a soft click and he came over the Blake, gently taking her hand in his before reaching up to rub between her ears and caress them. She was puzzled by the affectionate gesture before he led to the bathroom. It look larger inside with a Jacuzzi, bathtub and shower stall all big enough for several people. There was sink and countertop and next to that a toilet. He led her inside and gave her a little push to the tub.

             “Why don’t you take a bath and relax? We’ll talk when NK gets here, okay? My name is Dan, by the way.” Dan introduced himself. Blake said nothing, not reacting what so ever. Dan waited for her to say something and after a few minutes he sighed.

             “You’re not going to do anything, aren’t you?” He mused. Blake didn’t respond. They only time she allowed herself to act was if she needed to use the bathroom or eat. Otherwise she let them do everything. Dan stared at her for a few minutes before sighing.

             “Okay I normally wouldn’t do this but I have to make sure you won’t ruin this week. We already had to move it back a couple of hours.” Dan said. He took her by the hand again and guided her to the toilet, sitting her down. He looked uncomfortable and stood up after helping her sit.

             “So yeah, I’ll be outside for a few minutes.” He said awkwardly. He left the bathroom and closed. The door Blake blinked and turned to the closed door with a frown on her face.

             Now what was he up to?

 *****

             Blake didn’t move much beyond seeing to her needs and flushing the toilet. She expected him to come in shortly after she flushed but nothing happened. She swiveled her ears, focusing on the door. Was this room sound proofed? Blake sat there, waiting for a while. The only thing about the technique she used to escape into her detailed memories was she needed some sort of pain. She wasn’t sure why but sensei had explained it only worked when pain triggered something to allow you to enter a mindscape you created to escape the pain. The trick was to enhance it. Times like this, when no one was hurting her it didn’t work. She did nothing, couldn’t pass the time. She could sleep at night but sitting like this she-

             Blake’s eyes flickered to the door as it opened and she felt shock fill her at what she saw.

             It was another faunus, a cat faunus with bright red hair and matching eyes. She had creamy smooth skin and was much like Blake herself, with shapely tone muscles and about a cup breasts. She a blue face mask like a ninja that covered her nose down over her mouth and chin to the base of her neck. She wore a long blue shirt that came down to her hips with sleeve to her elbows. White cloth like hand wrapping went from her wrists up to her elbows and under the sleeves of her shirt. Her feet were wrapped similarly up to just below her knees. Blake saw she was naked under the shirt with the exception of her blue g-strong panties. She wore no bra and her breasts were only covered by her shirt with two barely tied buttons.

             “Nya, you were right! She’s just the cute things ever, and those ears! Nya, I want to bite them!” The new cat faunus exclaimed. Blake blinked at that.

             “Now NK, remember what I told you.” Dan chided from behind her and NK looked over her shoulder to look at Dan. To Blake’s surprise she stuck her lounge out _through her mask_ at him!

             “I remember Danny-boy! Why is she still naked?” She turned back to Blake as a tail made of the cloth of her shirt appeared behind NK to wave excitedly in the air. “Do you already ravage her? Without me?! Naughty boy!”

             “They brought her like that.” Dan sighed coming up behind NK to wrap his arms around her from behind. NK actually began to purr and leaned back in his embrace. “I thought she might take Aisha’s place if she wanted.”

             “Oh, good idea! Do you want to play with us Blake?” NK asked. Blake said nothing but just kept staring. Dan sighed and NK wiggled out of his embrace to walk in front of Blake and waved hand in her face. “Hello? You in there?” Blake didn’t react even as NK frowned and then-

             “Ow!” Blake cried, clutching at her eye where NK had poked her.

             “Ha! I knew I could get you to talk!” NK crowed and Blake glared at the crazy faunus as she rubbed her eye.

             “Congratulations.” Blake muttered still rubbing her eye. Dan just sighed and shook his head.

             “Well since you’re talking do you want some clothes?” he asked and Blake shot him the best glare she could.

             “Clothes-smothes! Hurry up I’m hungry and Dan won’t let me eat until you join us!” NK declared and turned to stroll out of the bathroom. Dan sighed again and shook his head as he and Blake watched her leave, tail waving behind her.

             “Come out and eat, I’ll get you some sweats and shirt.” Dan replied, following the redhead. Blake bit her lip as she considered. The damage had already been done but just because that crazy faunus had gotten her to talk didn’t mean she would let them fuck her. She felt her stomach growl and remembered she hadn’t eaten since lunch. Her mind made up she decided to see what they had to eat. She got up and headed into the other room and blinked at the sight before her. A food cart must have arrived with NK and it had three covered dishes. She watched the feisty red head lift the lid off of one, taking a deep through her nose before breaking out into a contented purr. When the smell hit Blake her mouth began to water. It was some kind of fried fish sandwich and she saw cooked potatoes the hostess had called a French fry.

             “Here, these should fit,” Dan said, dropping a pair of black sweat pants and grey t-shirt on one of the chairs by the fireplace. He rubbed her ears again, then he headed over to the dining table, grabbing two of the dinner dishes and placing them down. Blake watched as she dressed, seeing NK grab her own uncovered dish and several bottles of soda. She cautiously followed, watching Dan lift the lids and set them aside, as NK sat he did the same to her as he had done to Blake, rubbing her head even though she had no cat ears. This seemed to be a common affectionate gesture as NK did nothing but giggle happily. Blake’s stomach growled again when the smell of the other sandwiches hit her. Another fish and a chicken sandwich.

             “Yum yum fishie gonna be in my tum tum!” NK cried, slathering her own sandwich in liberal amounts of tater sauce. Then she yanked down her mask, sat at the table and opened her mouth obscenely wide to take a huge bite. She happily munched away and seemed to be content to focus on her food. Blake watched Dan sit down and after a moment’s decision sat down at the chair between them.

             “Which one would you like?” Dan asked and Blake bit her lip. It’d been so long since she’d had real meat and it was hard to decide. Her ears flattened against her head as she tried to decide and she missed Dan smiling at the sight. She blinked in surprise as he cut both sandwiches in half, traded half of each and handed her won. Blake smiled thankfully at him and dug in with gusto. It was silent for a few minutes at the trio ate and NK finished hers first with a burp before attacking her fries.

             “Do you know why I asked them to bring you here?” Dan asked a few minutes after they had all finished. NK was happily ignoring them, stretching and yawning in her seat. Blake frowned and her ears flattened again.

             “I assume to force me to have sex with you.” She bit out but Dan raised his hand and made a so-so gesture.

             “Well kind of. See Ninja Kitty,” Blake blinked at that, NK was short for Ninja Kitty? “Has been searching for a friend of hers named Wangsworth-”

             “Wangy,” NK sniffled, “I miss my Wangy.”

             “-and she came to my store. She saved my life actually and then fucked me dry.”

             “Heeee that was lots of fun! Especially when you spanked me till I passed out!”

             “So she arranged for us to meet up here once a week while she tracks down who stole Wangsworth and we’ve had some other ladies join us. I have a fetish for cat-girls and since our last partner got sent home I happened to see you and thought you might like to join us once a week.” Dan finished. Blake stared at him. At least he was honest about it.

             “If I say no will you force me too anyways?” she asked. Dan shook his head and Ninja Kitty shook her head.

             “No but you’re gonna have to stay here till morning anyways! And even if you don’t join us this time I’m gonna ask for them to let us have you every week till you do!” NK declared. Dan turned to blink at her in shock.

             “Um I thought we decided to not ask her back if she doesn’t want to?” he question. NK shoot him a hooded look before turning and sultry smile to Blake who flushed.

             “She smells lovely and I really wanna taste her puss-puss.” NK baldly stated before licking her left hand and fingers, getting the grease and flavors. Blake watched in shock, she’d heard of faunus who acted more like their animal counterparts but this was pretty extreme. NK stopped for a moment before letting out a purr with a seductive tone. Then she began to slowly run her tongue along her fingers. Blake wondered why when she heard Dan groan. She turned to her right and saw the man was flush and was watching intently.

             “You want me to do this to you Dannnyyyyy?” NK drawled. Dan nodded and he gripped the table hard. “Then you go get my treat and I’ll jump into bed.” Dan bolted form the table, heading for his bag as NK got up and tugged Blake to one of the chairs by the fireplace. She shoved Blake into one before pulling off her shirt, letting her small but lovely breasts tipped with light pink nipple into view.

             “If you don’t play with us no treats for you.” NK chastised. “You also have to watch but you can sleep in the bed with us when we fall asleep. Once you have a treat or touch us while we fuck we get to play with you. Thems the rules, understand?” Blake nodded, her face flushed. She watched NK sashay to the bed and crawl onto it as Dan hurried back with three vials of ground powder each about two inches long and not very wide.

             “Now remember NK only half,” Dan chided setting two on the nightstand by the bed before getting on the bed on his knees. “You take too much you’ll just lay there giggling. I hate it when you do that.”

             “Yeah, yeah I hear you. Now give me some nip-nip!” the redhead demanded. Dan rolled his eyes but popped the cork out of one of the vials. Blake felt a rush of heat and NK purred lustily as the scent immediately filled the room.

             “Catnip?” Blake said incredulously as NK snatched the vial. As Dan removed his shirt NK placed the open vial to her nose and took a snort. Then she quickly did it to the other nostril. She reared back and let out a satisfied yowl. Dan shook his head and took it from her, capping the now half full vial to set it with the others.

             “I sell medical herbs,” Dan explained as NK swooned and then lunged to Dan, running her hands over his sides and trailing long licks on his chest. “I mix it with some other stuff for her. She loves it.” Dan shivered and moaned as NK twirled her tongue around his right nipple.

             “Come on Danny, ignore the little prude.” NK ordered, moving away from his chest and grabbing his chin to force him to look at her. “Lick my pussy!”

             “Yes ma’am,” Dan laughed, and shoved her back. NK giggled as she bounced into the bed and he grabbed her hips, lifting her up to pulled her panties down. Blake couldn’t help but stare as the flexible ninja cat spread her legs, revealing that she was clean shaven which gave a clear view of her swollen pussy lips. He yanked her hips up forcing her to rest on her neck and shoulders. NK sighed happily before letting out and pleased moan. Dan held her up by her ass, licking and kissing her pussy lips. Ninja Kitty clutched at the bedspread as Dan feasted on her sex. Blake felt herself breathing hard, not sure if it was the catnip in the air or the erotic show before her. Dan continued eating the red head’s pussy, running his hands over her ass as she felt her own breasts. Blake clutched the arm rests of the chair watching, unable to take her eyes off of it. Her eyes widened as Dan pulled his right hand away from NK’s ask and spanked it, hard.

             “Uhhh, again!” NK demanded, undulating her hips at him. Dan obeyed but did it with his left hand. NK moaned and nuzzled her pussy, thrusting his tongue into her. NK moaned and began panting loudly. Dan began to alternate spanks, licking and sucking on her pussy. NK began to mewl and whimper as he kept licking her pussy. As her breathing became ragged Blake saw Dan gripped the ninja’s ass tightly, yank hard on it and raise his mouth slightly to lick and suck on her clit. Blake’s ears flattened momentarily as NK let out a piecing shriek as she came. She was quivering, wiggling shaking in Dan’s grasp before collapsing to the bed. Dan let her go and NK’s spread legs slide down his front as she lay there, mewling quietly and shivering. Blake realized she was gasping, breathing hard and that the front of her sweats, the part over her sex, was soaking.

             “My turn,” Dan growled. He undid his jeans and scooted them down enough to free an impressive erection. NK whimpered with need and rubbed her hips in his lips. Dan grabbed her hips and raised her up before yanking her onto his cock. Blake shivered at the loud wet sound that echoed shortly before NK’s cry of ecstasy. Dan grunted yanking her hips into his, thrusting to meet her each time he did. NK whines, clutching at the sheets and watching down where his dick was fucking into her. NK turned to her left and saw Blake staring at them intently. NK smirked nastily and crooked a finger at Blake, making them come here sign. Blake knew what she wanted, especially as NK licked her lips, but she couldn’t. Not here, not in this place. They still paid the Arcade for this time, this room, for her. If she joined them, those Arcade bastards won. Blake swallowed but shook her head. NK pouted but then moaned turning her attention back to Dan as he slid his hands under NK’s back and sat her up. The ninja’s arms flung around his shoulder as he bent his head to lick and suck on her nipples. He bounced her hips up and down as he fucked his dick into her. NK ran her fingers in his hair before fist her hands in his hair to pull his head back. Dan looked up into her blazing red eyes and NK smirked nastily down at him, thrusting herself down hard.

             Blake could tell they were reaching the end soon as NK’s bouncing sped up and Dan’s hand tightened more on her hips. NK began to whimper and Dan grunted each time. Finally Dan groaned loudly, thrusting up hard and yanking NK down and holding her there. NK smashed her lips over his in a searing kiss, crying out in pleasure as his climax trigged her own. They sat there for a few minutes, moaning and groaning into the other as they rubbed their sweaty, naked bodies against each other. This kiss broke and they nuzzled into the other’s shoulder. NK choose Dan’s left shoulder and she was staring at Blake with glowing red eyes, a pleased smirk on her face. Blake swallowed hard, but shook her head again. NK sighed and then smirked at her before raising her head up to look at Dan’s face.

             “Again,” she demanded and Dan laughed.

             “Okay but give me a moment to recover.” Dan protested and NK smirked. She raised herself off of Dan, making them both groan.

             “Fine but I’ll help!” She cried lay on her stomach, her face inches from his cock. She smiled before taking it into her mouth.

             “Ugh, who am I to argue?” Dan groaned as the redhead’s mouth began to bob up and down…

 *****

             It was hours before they finished. They collapsed in each other’s arms and Ninja Kitty actually stared to snore as they drifted off. Blake hesitated but joined them into the soft bed as they slept, rather wanting to sleep in a bed again rather than the floor. As she drifted off she felt someone’s hand intertwine their fingers with hers and Dan’s hand caress her head.

 *****

             -cooking fresh fish on the beach. Gazing at the stars as her father told stories. The beautiful scenery of the Forest of the Everfall, the scent of a fresh catnip in the spring air, heat from a body cuddling close to hers, the scent of sex, moaning, wait what?-

             -“Hey I think this bitch might have gotten wet on her own!”

             No tune it out Blake, good memories…-

             -Yang’s joyful grin during a good spar, the feeling of triumph the first time she caught Ruby using her semblance, Weiss’s laughter as they watched-

 *****

             “No you stay still!” NK ordered her. Blake sighed but complied. Dan was running late this time and Ninja Kitty had insisted on bonding time. Which according to her was taking a bath together. Apparently they also got the same room every time as everything was exactly the same.

             “I can wash my own hair.” Blake muttered and NK huffed.

             “But it’s dry and blah! They need to use good conditioner, especially here!” NK exclaimed gently rubbing the cherry scented conditioner over Blake’s ears. Despite herself she found herself relaxing into NK’s touch. The redhead hummed a little tuned massaging Blake’s ears before easing down to gently massage her scalps. Blake let her eyes drift shut and relax into the ninja’s deft hands. She lost track of time and she just drifted. Eventually NK rinsed her hair and ears several times and then just settled back, keeping Blake within her arms and against her chest. They two cat girls enjoy the heat of the water and fresh smell of the scented soap and shampoos in the air.

             “Want me to come back later?” a familiar asked softly. Blake forced her eyes open and saw Dan leaning against the bathroom door frame. He had a small smile on his face and he seemed to be trying to commit the scene before him to memory. Blake felt Ninja Kitty move behind her and blinked in sock as she cupped her breasts running her thumbs over her nipples.

             “How about you join us?” NK asked huskily and Dan blinked before grinning widely. He quickly undressed before striding over to join them. Before he got in he reached out and rubbed Blake’s head.

 *****

             After Dan had settle in at the other end of the tub NK had asked Blake again to join them and Blake shook her head again. Now she was sitting in water that had long become cool, what little was left. Dan had NK in his lap, her back to his chest. Her legs were spread wide but this time his cock was in her _ass_. Blake watched, mesmerized. NK had tackled him as soon as he had gotten in, her hand clutching a bottle of body lotion. She lubed up his dick herself and turned around, before sliding it in.

             “Lick my cunny, pwease Blake?” NK begged. Blake was staring, watching those lips pulse, swollen and glistening. She couldn’t help but lick her own lips. Oh God she wanted to, she wanted to dive in and taste her. But she couldn’t, wouldn’t give in. She shook her head again.

             “I got you baby,” Dan grunted, sliding his hands down from NK’s breasts to start caressing and fondling her sex. Blake watched as he gently spread the ninja’s pussy lips and slide a finger in. He was moving his fingers inside her as his thumb flickered over the redhead’s clit every time he thrust up into her ass.

             “Nya do that again!” NK cried out and Dan nibbled on her shoulder. Blake gasped softly as NK’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head, the ninja crying out as her climax hit, her pussy making obscene wet sounds is it pulsed around Dan’s fingers. Dan grunted and thrust up into NK’s ass as he shot his cum deep in her. Blake watched it dribbled down his cock.

             “Meeeowwww…I’m so sticky. Blake help me wash up would you?”

 *****

             -watching Ruby shower and seeing her share discrete looks with Weiss, Yang’s hands rubbing her down after a workout and feeling the thrill if her hand slide under the towel, watching Nora and Ren sneak off to the rook unaware she was reading there behind the air conditioner as they shed their clothes-

             -“Oh God this bitch is tight! And so wet! She may not move around much but she’s got the best puss for a puss!”

             What? Oh God no she _was_ wet. Stop thinking about that Blake, focus on other memories-

             -NK sucking on Dan’s dick, swallowing the load after offering to share it with her, Dan’s lust looks and hope in his eyes as he catches Blake fondling herself as they fucked-

             No, no, no no no no! I’m not giving in! I’m not! Focus on something else!

             -Yang’s tongue on her nipples, watching Weiss go down on Ruby in the dorm when they thought the others were sleeping, Dan muscular form as he showered, NK grinning at her as they shared a shrimp pasta, Dan and NK washing her in the shower after they noticed the bruises from an S&M VIP session the day before, cumming late at night as she masturbated thinking about NK’s tongue-

             Stacey stared at her in puzzlement as Blake jerked back in horror when her latest customer rubbed her head like someone who pet a cat. Tears welled up in Blake’s eyes as she began to sob.

 *****

             Blake didn’t move from the bed as first NK and a little bit after her Dan entered the room. She sat there with her arms around her knees, her face buried into them. She didn’t react when NK wrapped her arms around her but she did flinch when Dan’s hand rest on her head between her ears. They sat there for a while as Blake slowly let it out.

             She had given in. Every week for three months Dan and NK had taken her into this room and filled her mind with hours of porn, front row seat infect. The Arcade had used this and now they had won. All she wanted now was sex. She wanted to be fucked and used and to cum over and over, she was a…

             “Nya, no you’re not.” Ninja Kitty said. Blake looked up and saw NK’s red eyes watching her softly. Blake hadn’t realized she’d spoke out loud. “Who do you think of Blake when you’re on that table?”

             “You.” Blake sniffed, “You, Dan, Ruby, Yang and the others.”

             “Do you want to be there for them?” Dan asked and Blake shook her head vehemently.

             “Dan doesn’t go to the booths, you know.” NK revealed and Blake blinked. She glanced at Dan who nodded. “He’ll find kitties we want to play with and we’ll ask them to play with us. If they tell us no we usually send them on their way. You though, you were so sad. So I kept you with us to make you happy.”

             “If we’re hurting you though we’ll stop asking for you,” Dan said. “This is just time for us to play. What do you want Blake?”

             What did she want? Blake bit her lip and thought about it. She wanted to stay with her team, she wanted to be able to think of things as her body was ravaged again and again. She wanted to forget about everything about this place.

             Except for NK and Dan. She wanted NK to visit her after she was released, she wanted to feel her caress her body. She wanted to lean into Dan’s touch as he rubbed her ears and smile as he always gave her half of his chicken sandwich and took half of her fish sandwich.

             “Let me be with you guys, let me have something to look forward to during the week. Let me have some cat-guh!” Blake was cut off as NK hugged her tightly and forced her to the bed.

             “Danny go get the nip-nip!” NK ordered and Dan chuckled. He leaned over and kissed NK and then Blake of the cheek.

             “Be right back, now get naked!” he ordered and NK laughed. NK focused on Blake and smiled at her.

             “I’m gonna taste youuuuu…” Ninja Kitty purred and Blake blinked before NK leaned in, kissing her deeply. Blake moaned into the kiss, sinking into the bed as her arms came up to wrap about the woman above her. Blake was still naked from her shift that day but NK was moving to join her, shaking off her own clothes. Blake broke the kiss off with a gasp as she felt NK’s hand slide up her inner thigh to start teasing at her folds and running through the trimmed, course hair. Blake’s own hands sank into NK’s hair as the redhead began trailing kisses down Blake’s cheeks to her throat and neck. Then another weight joined them on the bed and Blake shot Dan a hooded look who was holding two half-full vials.

             “I know NK wants this but do you?” he asked softly. Blake licked her lips, considering. She’d never done drugs before, of any kind baring medicines. NK never seemed worse off taking them infect she was without it two weeks ago when Dan had forgotten it. She didn’t seem to be addicted…

             Blake though rolled her eyes as NK stopped kissing and licking her body to sit up and snatch on of the vials.

             “Come on Blake, it makes me cum even harder!” NK revealed, popping the cork and taking two big sniffs, finishing it off. She tossed the vial over her shoulder to the floor and sat back, her face flushed. “Nya that always feels so nice…”

             “Oh why not,” Blake mused and sat up. Dan popped the cork off and held to her.

             “Do it real quick,” NK advised, wiggling in bed with anticipation. Blake sighed and held the vial to her nose and inhaled. Ignoring the sudden burning she did it again with the other side. She shook her head feeling a slight burning and tingling rush through her head. Then it seemed to spread, engulfing her head and spreading down into every part of her. Blake smiled happily as her already wet loins seemed to begin throbbing with a need and her nipples hardened even more. Every touch, the blankets under her, NK now moving into her chest to licking, kiss and even nibble on her tits felt so much more intense. Blake moaned, laying down as Dan began caressing her body, his fingers lightly brushing her sides and sinking between her legs to caress her sex.

             “Oh God this feels amazing,” Blake slurred and NK giggled. The ninja leaned up to steal a kiss as Dan work himself under NK and between Blake’s legs. She felt him nudge them wider to make room and then his fingers spread her pussy lips. Blake groaned deeply as his tongue began to lick her and NK giggled.

             “No fair, I want some lovin too!” she pouted, moving up Blake’s body to rest her knees on either side of Blake’s head. Blake licked her lips and reached up to grab her ass, pulling Ninja Kitty’s cunny to her mouth. She tastes and smelled wonderful, there was nothing to compare it to but to say the scent and taste made her heart beat faster, her hands rub the ninja’s ass and run her tongue first along and then inside her pussy.  Blake groaned and arced her back as Dan nibbled a bit and NK withered atop Blake’s face as Blake’s moans shook her own pussy. Blake heard a loud thump above her and her eyes flicked upward to see NK gasping above her, her breasts heaving as her hands clamped onto the headboard. The redhead was gasping, sweating and her eyes were glazed. Blake felt proud to be the one to drive her into such pleasure. Blake’s own eyes rolled back for a moment as she groaned as Dan slipped a finger inside, moving and curling his finger inside. He was pushing Blake towards her climax faster and faster but Blake refused to reach her peak without NK. Blake’s fingers slide along the ninja’s backside and NK moaned as they teased the ninja’s pouty, pink ass. Blake timed it right and after giving NK’s pussy one last slow lick, she flicked the redhead’s clit with the tip of her tongue before sucking on it just a moment before she slide an index finger inside her ass.

             Ninja Kitty let out a wail as she came, throwing her head back to cry out. Blake felt smug until Dan curled his finger inside her and sucked on her own clit. Blake bucked, crying out into her female lover’s pussy as she came too. Then after a few minutes of shaking uncontrollably the tension left their bodies and they slowly eased down. NK shakily moved off Blake’s now cum cover face and the cat faunus took deep, heaving breaths. Dan slid up to join them, wrapping his arm around Blake from one side and NK moving in next to her. NK giggled when she saw Blake’s face and began to lick the cum from her. Blake sighed happily, relishing the sensation and traded kisses with Dan has his hands teased her nipples, his erection pressing into her thigh.

             “Want something?” Blake asked after a moment and NK giggled at Dan’s frustrated expression.

             “Yeah, my turn.” He retorted making Blake smile. She sat up feeling that delicious ache she only got from a wonderfully intense orgasms. Then she found herself being pulled down the bottom half of the bed by Ninja Kitty. Dan relaxed into the spot Blake had been and was gazing down to between his legs where the two cat-girls were.

             “This is going to be fun,” NK chirped before sticking her tongue put to run along one side of Dan’s cock. Blake licked her own lips and stuck her tongue out as well, running it up and down Dan’s cock. The man began to groan, reaching down to gently run his hands through both women’s hair as they proceeded to tongue his dick up and down. He sucked in a breath as Blake was the first to take him inside her mouth, sucking on the tip a few times before sliding his cock inside her mouth and back out. She did this twice more before trading off with NK. She moved down to gently lick and then sucks the man’s balls as NK proceeded to blow Dan. Then they switch off back and forth for a few minutes.

             “I’m gonna cum soon girls,” he warned. NK was sucking him and moved aside so Blake could get his cum. Blake eagerly sucked him in, moving her head up and down, gently fondling his testicles with one hand and the other stroking his dick. NK crawl up to licking his nipples and caress his chest. Dan was breathing deeply, caressing both ladies everywhere he could.

             “Oh fuck yes!” he groaned and he bucked slightly, shooting his cum in Blake’s mouth. Blake moaned and bottom out on his dick, feeling him shoot in her mouth and in the back of her throat. She swallow, savoring the salty taste. When Dan fired his last few shots, Blake slowly let him go, sucking him the entire time till his softening dick left her mouth with a wet, smacking sound.

 

            “Any left for me?” Ninja Kitty pouted. Blake smiled and leaned over, kissing NK deeply and swapping some of the cum left in her mouth with NK. Dan watched them intently as they made out right above him, soon moving from kissing to include caressing each other. He eased out of the way as they moved against each other, their hands slipping between each other’s cunts. Slipping fingers inside the other, they caressed, teased and rubbed. They soon moved from kissing to plants kisses over the other’s face, neck, shoulders where ever they could reach, one hand around the other’s back, clinging tightly to the other. Blake whimpered with need as NK’s fingers slipped inside. And then she was gone, Blake being pulled away from NK’s embrace.

             “I put it on the bed next to you,” Dan said as NK protested. Blake tried to ask what he was doing before he cut her off with a kiss. Blake shivered, leaning into him, clutching at his arms. Blake was barely able to notice a loud snap, NK’s own moan but when NK’s took one of Blake’s hands and placed it on something oily and cold she pulled back from Dan to stare. Ninja Kitty had slid a two headed red dildo into herself and lubed up the end protruding from her.

             “We both wanted to fuck you first so I suggest we do this,” NK exclaimed loudly. Blake stared in surprise before smiling. NK returned the smile before lying down on the bed, the dildo standing rigidly up from her body. Dan kissed Blake again and eased her back. Blake shivered as she felt NK’s lubed hand slide between her ass cheeks to gently lube her ass. Both hands clutched her hips and eased her back, sliding the plastic cock inch by inch into her ass. Blake shivered as at first it felt uncomfortable but then as NK started to move it in and out the pleasure began to build. Then Dan was atop of her, spreading her legs widely. He grinned at her and slide his throbbing erection into her and Blake felt the world just melt away.

             Every thrust in NK made Dan pulled back and then when NK pulled back Dan thrust in. Blake’s head was swimming and she clung to Dan, moaning wantonly, begging for them to never stop. To keep fucking her forever and ever. Ninja kitty’s hands slid up to cup Blake’s breast, the fingers teasing and pulling her nipples. Then Dan started thrust harder, deeper, leaning into them both, his hands bracing on the bed under NK’s armpits. Blake final had sense to thrust back, making NK groaned as each time it forced the dildo into her too. When NK gasped on a hard thrust from Dan he leaned past Blake to kiss NK. Blake whimpered in need and they broke the kiss to exchange kisses with her. Then NK slipped her right hand between Dan and Blake to flick and tease Blake’s clit. Blake sobbed with pleasure and she felt her orgasm approach like a tidal wave. She thrust back at them desperately and NK began to whimper with need as Dan groaned himself. Then Blake felt her peak hit and she cried out, relishing in the sensation of being filled by them and she clutched at NK’s hands tightly. Ninja Kitty cried out as she came shortly after and Dan groaned deeply, ramming himself home as NK thrust into Blake one last time too. Dan’s cock filled Blake’s spasming cunt to the brim with his cum, Blake’s eyes rolling back into her head as another orgasm sprang on her right after the last. She bucked and shook between them, no longer relishing the sensation but being over whelmed by it.

             After a few minutes of being trapped in a tight embrace they eased out of Blake. They stayed wrapped around each other, only NK pulling out the dildo to suck both ends as they cuddled. After a few minutes, as Blake was drifting off she smiled as she heard Ninja Kitty whispering in her ear.

             “Again.”

             “God damn woman you’re insatiable.” Dan replied his voice from the other side of Blake’s head.

             “Nya I want more. Blake, don’t fall asleep yet!”

             Blake fell asleep with contented smile on her face and purring in her ears.

 

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final A/N: I never knew, I mean I’d heard about it from cartoons and shit, but cats really love catnip. They eat that shit and whoo man, depending on the cat they can get high as hell. So I took a bit of liberty, especially with the snorting it and what not. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely NK again, I love your pics but the RWBY ones…*eyes glaze over again*…oh yeah…I feel tingly again…
> 
> Anyway I hope you don’t mind I had someone ravage you avatar! Let me know NK if you don’t like any of your responses! I can always change them! And surprise! I made porn about you! *hugs*
> 
> As you can guess I’m going backwards threw RWBY’s title. Some heiress Weiss is next. Mwah ha ha ha!
> 
> And not to worry! I have Pyrrha, Nora and some others in my sights. Anybody feeling like a coco and bunnies? Heh heh heh.
> 
> Till next time this is Max saying…
> 
> HEY! Blake get down from there! Stop scratching my couch or I’ll get the water bottle! No NK get off the bookcase! There’s nothing up there!
> 
> ~Max


End file.
